The Color of Your Eyes
by Yogi Mutoh
Summary: Seto Kaiba has made a deal with Mai. Will he end up regretting it or will he find something else. Seto x Mai Arrogantshipping UPDATED and REVISED
1. Blue Eyes

**The Color of Your Eyes**

****

Welcome to my story about Seto Kaiba and Mai Kujaku!

This story was started over year ago and this upcoming year I'm going to do my very best to continue (and finish) the story. To be honest I stopped watching Yu-Gi-Oh before they went into the Pharaoh arc, so I don't know the full details how the show ended (I know the basics). I don't believe I'm going to need to know every little detail, after all I had this story planned out a years ago, so I've known what direction it was going to take.

At first I wanted to write this story to see if I was capable of romance story. I'm very happy that people were reading my story and I feel guilty since I never updated. I'm going to put my all in this story this time around

As for the future of this fic, before I had planned to write three stories. One consisting of a prequel (a Joey/Mai fic) and then a sequel(Joey/Mai/Seto love triangle) to the Color of Your Eyes. I don't think I can actually do the prequel but I am excited to see if I can do the sequel. But before I can do the sequel, I need to finish this one.

So here we go, the story of Seto and Mai, in my own words.

**A bit of a side note, I'm using the Japanese names for this story. They go as follow:**

Kujaku Mai Mai Valentine.  
Kaiba Seto Seto Kaiba  
Jonouchi Katsuya Joey Wheeler  
Kaiba Mokuba Mokuba Kaiba.  
Mutou Yugi Yugi Moto.  
Anzu Mazaki Tea Gardner

I tend to use -sama at the end of Kaiba's name since it sounds so cool. Although it is a form or respect in the Japanese culture. Sorry if I use it too much, I just hear the -sama at the end of his name when I see the anime that it's hard not to use it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners.

**Prologue**

--Mai POV--

_Why do I find myself here…?_

A stupid question to ask… but I seem to wanting the answer to that now more than ever.

I'm a loner by nature….

…_.left all alone…_

….not once did I ever require anyone's help. Nothing could stop me from my ambitions! Yet… how do you predict those painful memories from creeping back when you least expect it.

…_Malik…_

My cries went unanswered as Malik trapped me in my own mind. I could see all those around me go on, slipping from my very fingers, as I fell closer and closer in a dark abyss.

And yet, I find myself here, sitting in the middle of spectators watching a duel being played. Playing Duel Monsters seemed innocent enough at first glance, but there's more than meets the eye. It's a dangerous game, where duelist can be used as the sacrifice.

Jonouchi once asked, "What does is mean to be a real duelist?" What does it _really_ mean? I'd thought of myself capable enough to beat Malik down, yet he overwhelmed me. I felt terror and distraught as I faced none other than The Sun Dragon of Ra. The manifestation of my own short comings… Even with Yugi and Jonouchi by side, they too were helpless against Malik's doings.

I feel angry.

_Why? Why? Why? Why?!? Why!!!!!!_

_Jonouchi_…. why?

Why do you constantly frustrate me with your presence? It's not jealousy, not hate, nor bitterness. I just… I just don't know…. You…and Yugi, you both went on without me. I was left behind. I fight my own battles! I didn't need you! But you two turned out to be the heroes.

What am I? Am I just someone who tries to reach you, but can't…?

I'll never accept that!

-

-

-

_**Never!**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Those Blue Eyes…**_

Kujaku Mai sat quietly in her seat, while many other fans cheered in the arena. Onlookers booed and cheered on the battle that was taking place between two duelists. She watched the duel unfold before her with undivided attention.

This was a dark period in Mai's life. She'd been wandering, searching for something. Despite all of her adventures alongside Yugi and his friends, eventually she found herself alone in the end.

In the middle of the arena, two duelists were battling for the State Championship. On occasions, Mai found herself participating in these events, but lately found she wasn't satisfied with playing. In previous events, she felt she was the spectator, as she'd had been in Battle City. She would watch everyone grow stronger except herself.

The spectacle in the arena was less thrilling than Battle City. So far, the two players had been playing cards that weren't as eye-catching as God cards.

"I will play this card in attack mode" one of the two duelists declared. He placed the mentioned card in attack mode on the field, and it turned out of the one of the Harpy Lady. "Then, I'll play this magic card"

Mai's eyes fixated on the current players action. The player flipped the card, revealing her suspicions. The magic card being brought into play was Elegant Egotist.

"I call forth, the Harpy Lady Sisters, and I attack your defense monster. That will end my turn!"

Currently, the field consisted of the Harpy Lady Sisters on one side and two other monsters on the other player field.

The opponent began their turn, "My turn! Draw! I sacrifice two of my monsters to summon this card--"

Silently, Mai uttered, "…Red-Eyes Black Dragon…"

"I summon, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! I'll also equip it this this card giving my dragon an extra 300 attack points. Go, Red-Eyes! Attack the Harpy Sisters."

With that declared attack, Mai fell into a trance. She reminisced about previous duel she had with Jonouchi, staring with the eyes of defeat.

"THE WINNER IS DUELIST, JONOUCHI KATSUYA"

She shook her head. _No it's not him…_

And she was correct; her mind had played a trick on her. The actual duel that unfolded in front of her was still in play… there was no Harpy Ladies… no Red Eyes Black Dragon… It was all in her mind, but the fact remained the same. It still plagued her mind…Jonouchi was now in an elite in his own right and she didn't like it that she was left behind.

Not wasting another second looking at the match, Mai got up from her seat and made her way down the row. She'd reached the aisle and turned to face the arena.

…_I… I…I…I…I will _A flash of Jonouchi face appeared in her mind _I…I…will…definitely not lose!!!!!_

With that said, she hesitated no longer and made her way up the aisle, heading towards the exit.

Before she knew it, she crashed right into a person. The collision cause Mai to lose her balance, but before falling, she'd been caught by the very same person who'd she'd ran into. The person held her tight to prevent Mai from moving.

Instead of thanking her rescuer, who'd saved her from a fall down a flight of stairs, her temper took over, "What the hell?!?"

"Kujaku… Mai?"

The rough voice startled her. She looked up to find herself being held by none other than Seto Kaiba.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, still holding her.

Mai blushed, he had been holding her tightly up against his own body. Without another moments thought she yanked herself away and pushed him back.

"What?" she offensively questioned, Kaiba looked a bit miffed at her attidude "Get out of my way!"

Seto Kaiba took one step back and opened a way for her to get by, mockingly bowing as if she was a princess. The loud cheering of the crowd sill continued to roar as Mai pushed passed him.

Something stopped her from leaving. She'd stopped for one moment to look back at the Battle City Host.

There he stood, wearing an all white suit, with blue-collar shirt and tie. He stood at the top of the aisle, with his hands in his pocket, taking the atmosphere of the excited crowd. His poise, cool and calm.

At that exact moment, he turned to look at her. His blue eyes intensely focused on her, even through the noise and crowd.

Mai scoffed, she turned around, and went on her way.

--------

-made a couple of edits then what was previously written. Nothing too drastic.

-this story is based on the movie "Pretty Woman" (which I don't own either)

-I'm inspired by a lot of anime canon couples, so I might use some scenes from other animes, but in my own way and fitting to the story.


	2. Violet Eyes

**The Color of Your Eyes**

Now there is some underage drinking in this story (Kaiba…cough). There are a lot of people who are rich that drink when they are younger so I don't see a reason why I should exclude the thought. I read a long time ago that Mai was in her 20s but I could be wrong. Well it's how the story goes… but drinking isn't good when you drink young. Trust me when I turned the legal age, it felt great! My other friends didn't care because they drank when they were a bit younger so it killed it for them. It's worth the wait because unlike my other friends, I'm always asked to show my ID. Means I'm young and as a girl that's a compliment. Okay, that has no relevance that I waited, but it's much more satisfying!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 2**

_**Those Violet Eyes…**_

"Big brother, when are you returning to Japan?"

"As soon as I'm done with the preparations of Kaiba Land here in America."

Mokuba couldn't help but give his brother a warm grin, "Hurry up and come back. I'll be here waiting for you!"

Kaiba tried his best to return the smile he received, but he didn't quite be the warm effort that Mokuba would. With a touch of a button, Kaiba disconnected from his video conference with Mokuba. He leaned against his seat and returned to watching lights pass by as the car speed down the street.

He was returning from the State Tournament, when his younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba called him. Mokuba called every night to ask him when he'd return from his trip from the United States. His purpose was to promote Kaiba Land. A dream he hung onto so closely as he was living under Gozaboro Kaiba, his adopted stepfather. Mokuba had to stay behind to continue his studies back in Domino City.

He felt the loss of the presence of his younger brother whenever they conversed. He'd have to endure his loneliness, for business here in America had to be attended to if Kaiba Corporation is to ever establish his dream of Kaiba Land.

"Kaiba-sama, we've arrived." His chauffer announced as the limo had pulled up to the Grand Starlight Hotel.

Kaiba exited the limo, saying nothing, and entered the hotel. He'd rather not waste any more time being surrounded by people he'd rather not be with.

Unless Mokuba was around, all he wanted was be left alone, in his room, concentrating on his company, Kaiba Corporation.

"Kaiba-sama, please wait a moment!"

Upon hearing his name, Kaiba turned around to find his publicist running up to him.

"What is it?" he gruffly said.

"Sorry for the intrusion Kaiba-sama, but I thought you'd like to see something that pertains to you" Kaiba watched solemnly as the young looking publicist, Kent Rogers, searched his coat pockets. Finally he'd found a folded newspaper in his front pockets, pulled it out and handed it to CEO. "Please take a look."

Snatching the newspaper from Kent's hands, he flipped it open to find on the front cover of Juicy Digest (I made this up!) his picture along with the headlines: CEO SETO KAIBA'S WILD NIGHT. The front page picture consisted of him reclining on a velvet couch, a glass of wine in hand. He looked as if he was watching what appeared to be a woman dancing in front of him. His demeanor appeared as if he were drunk and sweaty, as his shirt was ruffled, sticking to his body and he looked a bit sweaty..

Kaiba sighed in disgust. The thought of him having a wild night was ludicrous. He remembered that party quite well. The room was sweltering with heat, so he took off his tie and jacket to give himself some relief from it. The heat had also caused his shirt to cling to him.. As for the woman, she was drunk and dancing in front of him for no reason. Later she was escorted out for disorderly conduct., by the host of the party.

He crumbled the paper and tossed it aside, "I don't care about this nonsense!" he yelled, continuing his way through the revolving doors that led into the hotel, leaving his publicist out in the cold. The thought still sweltering in him that people would buy into this kind of stuff. This wasn't the first time he saw his name in the headlines. How many time did he have to prove himself? All the time he'd been CEO of Kaiba Corporation he'd have to prove himself because of his young age. Constantly he was underestimated by his young age. No one would take him seriously since they were much older than he was. And now, some paper dares say he would reduce to acting as if he were a college frat boy! That was unforgivable!

Following suit, Kent chased down the CEO. "Kaiba-sama, please understand. For your image you must show the public some stability! You can't be floundering about doing things that would jeopardize--"

"I don't have to explain my actions to anyone!" he glared at the man before him.

"Ah, yes, well Kaiba-sama, here in States, people like to see that you're a solid, serious business man. Even if the stories are untrue, you're unable to say the otherwise. Actions speak louder than words"

"Oh, yeah?" responding with a sarcastic tone, "If that's the case then, why don't I prove the public that they're right." He had enough. He wanted to escape his work life. All the accusations were getting to him, and he sought out relieve. And that relieve came in the form of a bar.

"Kaiba-sama, please listen to what I have to say--?"

"That's enough" he ordered, calming down from before "Leave, I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Understood" Kent took his leave. Seto watched the man fade into the crowd of people that were roaming through the hotel.

"Now…" Seto said, "…To relax"

--------

"Come on! This is the last hotel in town! Are you sure there aren't any more rooms?"

"I'm sorry Miss Kujaku, I'm afraid we're all booked up because of the tournament."

Mai slouched over the reception counter, tired from all the hotel searching she'd done.

"Now what am I going to do?"

She left the man at the desk, moping as she walked. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the hotel's bar. "I guess nothing can be done…"

--------

She was glad to find the place empty. The only person in the room was the bartender. Mai found this quite welcoming. There were no people here chattering idiotically or no chance of men coming up to her giving her lame lines. Well there was the bartendar. She'd hope that he wouldn't bother her and let her drink in peace. She approached the bar and took a seat at one of the bar stools.

"What'll you'll have today, miss?" the bartender asked.

"Listen honey, just give me a Strawberry Daiquiri."

"As you wish." Mai looked on as the bartender prepared her drink. Luckily, Mai noted, he was married as, indicated by the ring on his finger. After a few minutes, he handed Mai her drink. "Her you go!"

"Thanks" she toasted up in the air and took one large gulp of the drink.

"Maybe you ought to take it easy. You don't want to get drunk by one…small…weak drink… now do you?" the voice was so condescending, she could not believe who would have the nerve.

Mai was about to turn to see who the mystery person was but the person had already took the liberty to pull a seat right next to her. Then she heard him ask the bartender for some Patron.

He turned to her and Mai's eyes narrowed to discover her new drinking buddy. "Kaiba!"

"What are you doing here, Kujaku Mai?" He eyed the drink in Mai's hand. "Ah…I see doing the usual."

"Aren't you underage to be here?" she arched a brow.

"You'd be surprise what I'd get away with." He countered back.

"Hm, I guess your right."

The bartender had finished preparing Seto's drink, "Here you go, Kaiba-sama."

Without a word, he took the glass and began sipping on it.

"Aren't you going to even tell the man 'thank you'?"

No answer.

"Hmph. I thought you were stuck-up before, I just now confirmed it."

Again she got no response from the reclusive Kaiba. However she caught him rolling his eyes.

"Tsch! It's rich kids like you who think the whole world is theirs! Everything comes easy to you! Never hearing the word 'no'" she ranted, her temper getting the best of her.

He'd mumbled something under his breath in the middle of her rant, which Mai could not make out.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"Well I was trying to be polite, but what I said was, shut up!"

To hear those words spoken to her, Mai was shocked. Never had anyone been so rude to her. She'd never allowed anyone to talk to her in that way. "What?"

"Do I have to say it slowly for you to comprhend? You-talk-too-much!" he finished the last of his drink.

This time, Mai decided that she'd rather ignore him than converse with him any longer.

In silence, the two continued to finish their drinks. Mai broke the silence when she called to the bartender, "Hey! Do you know of any more hotels in the area? This place is booked"

"Sorry, miss, because of the tournament going on in town, several people have reserved rooms in every hotel around the area. It's pretty hard to find a place to stay."

"Really?" she bit her lip, "I see, thanks anyways."

"No man would pay you upfront for your room I see."

Turning wide-eyed at such a rude comment, Mai looked to Seto, "What does _that _mean?"

"By your answer I would have to say no. However, Kujaku Mai I have a proposition for you." his chuckled…"Ah, I can't believe it has come to this."

"Proposition? Ha! Despite of what you think of me, I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Your wrong about that" he said with a callous smirk, "You're not a girl."

"Why you--?"

"Before I have to hear another rant, let me finish. I meant, you're no girl, but a woman. And if you were a smart one, you'd listen to what I have to say."

Mai grinned at Seto, "Where you just complementing me?"

"Take it however you will." Seto remarked, "I'm having a small problem. I find that you're hot-tempered, some would find that annoying, taking me, for example, I'm already annoyed.. But I find this job…that is-- I've had this plan on my mind for quite some time, but not the right person to take the job, _seriously_."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand all that _stuff_ you just said me! Poor little me." Mai thought she'd be clever and try to aggravate him by being sarcastic. After all, he'd been riling her up all this time.

Taking the equal opportunity, Seto matched the same smirk that was on Mai's face. "I thought you'd wouldn't comprehend what I just said. I'll try to explain as simple as possible. I would like you, Kujaku Mai, to accompany me to any dinners or events I must attend while I stay here in America."

"Dinner? Events?"

"As easy as you think us rich boys have it, I'm not so fortunate. I've been having issues with my public image. To repair my already tarnished reputation, I need to find someone up to the task. You see, I find some women to be money-grabbing vixens. By asking you, I know I'll get my moneys worth by hiring you. Neither one likes the other, so no worry about anything beyond this proposition occurring. "

He smirked at her

He continued, "Including payment, I'll offer you a room in the suite I'm currently staying at, being as you're in need of one. " Matching her eyes, Seto finished the last part of his offer. "Do we have a deal?"

"In your dreams!" she bitterly spat

"Fine, sleep with the dogs in the cold alley!" He got up, getting ready to storm off.

"Wait." Seto stopped when Mai spoke. "I didn't say no, now did I?"

--------

-made edits to the article Kaiba reads

-fixed the conversation between Mai and Kaiba

-moved around the events to fit the story better.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Color of Your Eyes**

Well I'm on the third edit to the story. I'm taking a lot of stuff out since I'm being lazy to rewrite some sections. According to my old notes, I do have many thanks again to Jieli and Petra Delphiki. Without their support before, I would not have chapters to even edit. Also to reviewers who leave their comments, thank you again and forever for helping me write these stories.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All copyrighted material belongs to their respective owners.

**Chapter 3**

Seto took his glass and slammed it down on the counter. Beside him, his current "drinking" companion watched tentatively for his next action.

She was curious to see what his next move was. When Kaiba was going to leave earlier, she was afraid she had ruined her chances. It didn't take her long to make a decision. She wasn't about to wander around town in a hopeless search she knew would result in actually "sleeping with the dogs" as Seto had referred to earlier.

Without another word, Seto rose from his seat and began walking to the exit.

"Hey!" Mai called out. She wondered if Kaiba had backed out of his request for her help.

Kaiba continued walking, ignoring her completely.

She grabbed her bag that she always carried, and ran after him. Mai reached the doorway when she realized she hadn't paid for her drink. She turned to face the bartender. But before she could say anything, the bartender shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll put it on Mr. Kaiba's tab."

Flashing him a small smile, she continued to follow Kaiba. Searching throughout the entire lobby, she found him standing in front of an elevator.

It was almost like déjà vu. Kaiba stood in front of the elevator in the same style he had when she saw him at the tournament earlier that day. Tilting his head to look at her, she glared at him in turn. Was he playing a game with her? It was like he wanted her to chase him.

Before she could go up and yell at him, the elevator doors opened. Seto stopped looking at her and stepped in. Quickly, Mai ran to catch the closing doors. Using her strength, fueled by anger, she almost ripped the doors open. She snarled at Seto, who stood there with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What took you so long?" he asked, adding another, even wider smirk at the end.

Her eyes narrowed. "So, what game are we to play, Kaiba?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower. Then and only then will we discuss our so called game!"

She frowned. "This shower wouldn't include me, now would it?"

He didn't answer. He wasn't sure as to why she'd ask such a question.

"…I was only joking…" she assured him. Taking Kaiba's invitation, she stepped into the elevator, and being her usual flirtatious self, she added, "I just wanted to see what you'd say!"

Seto sneered at her words. As not to let her hear, he mumbled "…stupid…" under his breath.

--------

Mai didn't consider herself to be a talker, but she'd enjoy some form of interaction with people. That didn't look like the case with Kaiba, the Mr. High-and-Mighty-too-superior-to-talk-with-anyone himself. Earlier they were speaking and now silent. She could not help feeling a bit eerie.

She looked up to him to take in his profile. He seemed content. What was it that he could be thinking at this moment?

Instead, for the time being, she'd let him be in his own thoughts.

She bit her lip in anticipation. How many floor did this elevator have? They were on the 15th floor. She glanced over to look at Kaiba, when he looked right back at her. His eyes piercing and deep, looking straight at her. It seemed a while before Kaiba broke his gaze and continued paying attention to what floor they were on..

Sighing heavily, Mai plopped herself down on the floor of the elevator. She had to admit Kaiba must have the best of the best. Most hotels have their best on the top floors. It was an uneasy feeling for Mai. She had found herself not liking heights.

Unbeknownst to her, Kaiba had his eyes fixated on her, while she was staring at the floor. He thought it odd that she looked upset. He too, was deep in his own thought

For the past month, he'd been taking a lot of heat about his personal life. People enjoyed prying into his daily affairs. Constantly he was hurled with questions about his love life. Could they not see that he was busy with Kaiba Corp to pay attention to insignificant affairs as romance?

What came with that love life exactly? It came with Piranhas that were interested in his money. He was highly successful, and to any woman, there was plenty to be interested in. The interest wasn't mutual. Kaiba was not looking for a woman at all. Why should he? He was content with his life right now. He wouldn't change it for anything. Mokuba and Kaiba Corporation was all he had and ever wanted to have.

The general public thought otherwise. According to the press, he just had to have more of life than just business. It was a juicy scandal that he was seen with a woman. On the cover of one magazine they had put a picture of him talking to his own employee. The headline read, "CEO Seto Kaiba and his new love." Kaiba had brushed it off, naturally. He had no time to think of such matters. It didn't matter that his face was plastered on newsstands with false statements. However, his image in American business was at stake. The more he was public eye, the more he became undignified. It made him out to be unstable, a quality he didn't need.

This plan he was about to set in play and been brewing for quite some time. He needed to find his stability in order to improve his image. And as luck would have it, he had found Kujaku Mai.

When it came to Mai, he could find himself respecting her. She was a fellow duelist and a well-defined one at that. During Battle City, she proved some worth. It wasn't up to his high standards though. Mai was something… else.

Only a select few could display such ferocity when they were dueling, and he began to believe that feel one another's souls when they play.

Mentally he groaned. I'm thinking like Yugi and his gang of high-strung idiots.

There was a connection, though…he did feel Yugi's presence reach to him whenever he dueled. Either his presence vexed him or pushed him to go further.

When it did come to dueling, he had yet to go against Mai, but one day he would. As for now, she could prove to be the one to understand his current position. Somehow, he understood that she had higher goals then snatching a rich man.

**DING DING.**

Mai and Seto were snapped out of their thoughts by the chime of the elevator.

"We've reached our floor." Kaiba informed Mai. She nodded and stood up on her feet.

The first thing she noticed when she exited the elevator was the lavish hallway. It was decorated with the finest materials: silk curtains, expensive wallpaper, vases with flowers, and elegant wooden tables draped with silk tablecloths. The hallway led to only one door at the end. Kaiba took the lead and removed a card from his pocket. He used the card and slipped it into the card slot at the door. It beeped a couple of times and he opened the door.

Mai could only hold her breath. When she stepped into the suite, she found that the place was beyond her expectations. The den was large, with three black couches in the center and on one wall was a big screen, plasma T.V. Off in the corner was a small bar with a counter and chairs to go with it. Off in another part of the den was a dining room table. Lying upon it was clutter of papers and a single laptop. Mai wanted to continue looking when to her surprise she saw that the veranda had it's own swimming pool.

"Mai."

Hearing her name being called, Mai turned to see Seto undo his tie and toss it aimlessly on the couch.

"What?" she asked.

"Want some?" In hand, Seto had a bottle of champagne.

"Don't they charge for that?" Like a child, Mai ran over to one of the couches and threw herself upon it. She landed with a bounce, but when she was still, she stretched herself across it, making herself comfortable.

"It's free. They send me baskets full of these."

She blinked in confusion. "You mean rich people get things free? That's unfair."

Without her consent, Kaiba went ahead and poured Mai a drink and also one for himself. He took both glasses and sat down at the edge of the couch Mai was currently occupying. He handed a glass to Mai. "Here."

"Are you trying to get me drunk , Mr. Kaiba?" she asked, mischievously flashing him a grin.

"Oh, is that what you think?" he asked, sounding a bit innocent. "I was under the impression that you could handle more than a daiquiri. Besides, you looked as if you weren't going to stop at just one drink at the bar tonight."

"Hey! I was just…. I wasn't really going to intoxicate myself. I'm not some lowly girl that drinks all day and night."

"I'm sure you're not," he said with a cocky smile.

"You're impossible," she huffed. "Anyway, aren't you going to elaborate about this proposition you have?"

"Well aside from what I've already told you, a man in my position has little interest in finding a ' lifetime companion.' With Mokuba in Japan, I'm in need of a companion for as long as I remain here in America. You could say I'm in need of company to show off at appearances I must make while I stay here."

"And the pay?"

"Make me an offer."

"You want me to decide what I should be paid?"

There was no answer.

"Oh, if that's the case, I'll just charge you a lot of money. A girl needs to be paid a lot to even _stand_ being in your presence for long."

"…I'm sure you wouldn't do that." Seto's facial expression became solemn. "Then I will have to be obligated to charge you for the rent, food, clothing--"

"Huh? Clothes?" Mai became confused; what had he meant?

"Well, I can't have my girl looking like street material now can I?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I hope you didn't just say 'my girl,' because I'm no way your's."

He looked down to the glass he had in his hand. "It's strictly business between you and I. When this is all over, I will compensate you for _standing_ me." Seto raised his glass for a toast.

Mai arched an eyebrow. "There are also going to be certain conditions, I hope."

"That's only fair"

Mai lifted her glass and toasted Seto. "Here's to our wonderfully romantic relationship!"

--------

-edited a lot in this chapter - I kept something in this chapter that doesn't make sense…but I didn't want to take it out for some odd reason.

-Jieli told me the last line, which she suggested to me, would be a foreboding. It was just too good not to use!

-Thanks a lot to all of you for reviewing. It makes me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Color of Your Eyes**

Is it just me or is it harder to actually upload stories to I own nothing. All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 4**

"You don't have anything to eat around the place?"

Kaiba gave a small huff as a reply and continued to ignore Mai.

_He can't even be polite for one minute! _Mai thought as she eyed the CEO of Kaiba Corporation typing away at his laptop. After their toast and verbal agreement, the silence between the two from the elevator quickly returned.

Only this time Mai wasn't going to have it.

"So what are you doing?" she asked Kaiba, who didn't even acknowledge the question. He was too busy typing at the moment.

"I bet it's something important..." She paused, hoping for some reaction, but received none. Then something clicked in her mind that was certain to guarantee his attention. "...or maybe you're just searching for some _adult entertainment_."

Grinning proudly at herself, Mai waited to see what the CEO would do or say to her.

...and there was still no response.

Mai could feel her anger swell up within her. _That Kaiba...!! He probably **is** looking at pornographic sites!_

Before Mai could act on the whim that she should look over Kaiba's shoulder to see what he was doing, she was stopped by his voice. "If you're hungry, just call for room service."

Standing in the middle of the room, Mai felt somewhat dumbfounded. "...hungry?" Then it dawned on her; she had asked earlier if he had anything to eat. "Oh, right! Room service! Got it!"

Without asking for any more permission, Mai planted herself on the posh couch. She reached over to the phone that sat on a small table in front of her. For the convenience of the guests of the hotel, a menu had been placed beside the phone. Skimming through it, Mai found the perfect choice to appease her hunger. Wasting no more time, she grabbed the phone and called for room service.

"Yes, hi, room service?"

--------

A meek knock alerted his guest that her order had arrived. Glancing up from his computer, Kaiba aught Mai jumping up and excitedly running to the door like a child.

_She was amusing…at times. _He'd give her that much.

There was doubt, however, concerning his recent business venture. Normally, he would not degrade himself to having a "call girl" at his beck and call. He could easily find any willing female to accompany him. For that matter, he had plenty of eligible women to choose from. However, this had nothing to do with his search for a mate or love. It was business. And so being, he wanted to find a suitable candidate that would suit his needs. Not that he considered Mai his call girl. No, Mai wasn't that. She was no call girl; he could not even think of her in that manner. He would treat her like any other that was in his employment...

...with elegance and authority!

A hotel bellhop brought in a cart with a single tray prominently sitting on it. Kaiba had not been able to hear her words over the phone, so he had no clue what Mai had ordered. All he saw was a silver platter and beside it was some kind of can, something he could not make out.

Before Mai could catch him paying attention to her, he quickly looked back at his screen.

"Oh, wow!" Mai said with awe. "This looks so good! Oh, that's right...a tip." She meekly smiled at the bellhop. "I'm sorry. I don't have anything to give you." Then it appeared as if something had just dawned on her. "Oh, but I do have gum. Here, you can have a piece if you like."

Kaiba let out a small, hardly noticeable laugh. She was actually going to give the snooty bellhop gum.

"That won't be necessary, madam. Please, just enjoy your meal." And with that, the bellhop took his leave.

Knowing that Mai was occupied, Kaiba risked another glance at her. He saw her lift the cover to reveal...strawberries.

Again turning his attention away from Mai, he inwardly smiled to himself. S_o she ordered strawberries with cream..._

--------

Mai had the strangest craving to have strawberries. But, she wasn't going to admit that wasn't the only reason she had ordered strawberries with cream. Since it was such a dull evening, she thought she might as well spice up the atmosphere a bit.

Taking one of the strawberries in her hand, Mai slowly lifted it above her mouth. She glanced slyly to the side, and out of the corner of her eye, pinpointed Kaiba furiously typing away at his laptop with a blank stare on his face. A devious smile crept upon her lips.

"Mmm." The first bite was heavenly, as that of most fruits usually are, but not quite enough to make her utter that sound by pure response. Kaiba was still mechanically pounding the keys.

Mai finished the first one, all the while showing her appreciation for its taste through sound. She lavishly covered the next one in cream and began to lick it off, slowly. This strawberry in particular was quite large, so she paused halfway through eating it to lick the cream off her lips. Mai pressed them together and smacked as if putting on lipstick.

Under the guise of looking out the window, she turned to face Kaiba, resting her chin on the sofa. "Would you like one, Kaiba? They're delicious, especially..." she paused to dip her finger in the thick cream, "...with cream."

He ignored her.

Still facing him, she began to slowly eat her strawberry, still covering it in cream.

"Mmm...this is **so **good..." she uttered, her mouth full. Ignoring the rules of proper etiquette, Mai smacked her lips.

Kaiba gave no response except to raise one eyebrow while he typed without ceasing.

The next strawberry she did not eat, except to cover in cream. Standing up, she made her way towards the window, not a few feet from Kaiba. Like a cat, she slowly licked one side of the strawberry, her eyes closed in the pretense of bliss. She paused. Again, she ran her tongue up and over the side of the strawberry, this time in a circular manner. "Oh...it's perfect...YESSS...!" It was a little louder than necessary, but she'd finally gotten a response.

A silver coffee mug thumped to the floor as Kaiba coughed. He cursed, then bent to pick it up. As he abandoned his computer to retrieve a towel, Mai licked each finger methodically. "Hungry for something, Kaiba?" she asked, still enjoying her snack. "Like what you see?"

With that arrogant smirk of his, he retorted, "No. Actually, I'm amazed at the suction noise one woman can make," and brushed past her.

Mai returned to the couch, feeling the urge to giggle. But Kujaku Mai never giggled. However, in this case, it would be understandable.

"One bed..."

Kaiba looked down at Mai, finding a mischievous smirk plastered on her face.

"...and two people..." She finished, winking back at Kaiba.

"Call the front desk to send up one of those fold up bed. Easy."

"Ah," she exclaimed as if she had made a new scientific discovery. "You're asking _me_ to order YOUR bed for you. How kind of you...!"

"No. I didn't ask," he huffed. "I'm ORDERING you to call up for YOUR bed"

"You don't expect me to sleep beside your huge, elegant bed in a bed that isn't even fit for

a dog!"

"I don't think even that Bonkotsu would complain about such accommodations as I'm offering to you."

Upon hearing the reference to Jonouchi Katsuya, Mai's expression changed. She averted her eyes away from Kaiba.

It came as a shock that Mai had suddenly backed down from their present quarrel. Not that it mattered to Kaiba what the cause of the change was. All that mattered to him at this moment was getting some sleep so that he could wake up in the morning.

Thinking of the quickest way to change the mood, Kaiba thought of only one line. "Then, you'd rather sleep beside the _master_?"

"What?!?!" Mai stumbled, shocked at what he had just said.

"The bed's big enough for the both of us. I see no reason for you not to sleep beside me." He felt an evil smile creeping up, but held his ground and continued. "But sorry to say, there won't be any activities besides sleeping...although I can't speak for your, I don't know…occasional snoring?"

Mai retorted, insinuating that both their arrogance and pride was too much to handle. "I suppose you are right, looks like we have no choice on this debate. Just don't let me find any _wandering_ _hands_."

--------

-In the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh, Seto Kaiba refers to "Joey Wheeler" or "Jonouchi Katsuya" as "Bonkotsu." It means ordinary or common person. Meaning, Kaiba looks down on Joey. I don't know, I can picture Kaiba calling Jou "Bonkotsu" rather than "Wheeler", "Jonouchi", "Joey" or "Katsuya" as some other people refer to him as.

-edited some lines but this chapter remains pretty much the same as before.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Color of Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners.

_**Chapter 5 **_

Kujaku Mai was a person to be admired. She was beautiful, talented, charismatic, and strong. But there was one thing Mai was not.

She was _not_ a morning person.

For most of the night in Seto Kaiba's bed, she had lain wide-awake, contemplating the best way to aggravate Kaiba. But alas, ideas like merely pouring cold water on him while he slept to wake him was the best she could come up with, and even so, it seemed childish to her standards.. At some point during her restless night, she conjured the most mischievous idea. Mai felt it was a bit wrong to go through with her plan, but feel asleep with anticipation for she would set her plan in motion in the morning.

Mai blinked several times to clear her currently blurred vision. She could not help but feel a huge grin creep up. Her plan was something that would rile up the juggernaut of a CEO.

Her plan was simple. She knew Kaiba's type—correction; she knew his _age group_ well. At his age, she figured he would have had very little experience with women. But then again, he was Seto Kaiba. He gave no mind to anybody, unless it was for his little brother's well being. So, Mai concluded, why not have fun with the fact that Kaiba would feel uncomfortable with a woman's touch? Her plan was to sneak up behind Kaiba and try to make Kaiba think she was seducing him. Though she would not do anything drastic, just subtle touches, such as moving her hands down his chest slowly. She got goosebumps in anticipation.

To do this, she had to act like any seductress would.

_How should I start this...? _Mai thought, then it came to her. As coolly as possible she pursed her lips and uttered, "Oh, _dear_…"

She turned around to see her target, but was caught off guard. Kaiba was not sleeping beside her like he had been the night before. She was alone.

"Where is he…?" she asked, looking around the room

Mai was startled by the creaking sound of a door opening. And Kaiba's visage appeared in the doorway. She found herself completely flustered. Kaiba was not wearing the same attire that he had been in the night before. He had changed from his normal clothes into an old shirt and sweats to sleep in. The lack of these items was the cause of Mai's flustered state. To be more precise, Kaiba had replaced his sweats with a towel wrapped around his torso. His old shirt was missing; instead, another towel was draped around his shoulders.

Mai's gaped, her mouth hanging open. She was speechless. Nothing. She could say absolutely nothing.

"What is it?"

Hearing him speak took Mai out of her trance. She looked at him only to find him staring down at her.

"I asked you," he repeated, training his cobalt gaze on her, "what is it?"

"Wh--?" Mai sputtered.

"Let me say this in a way you can comprehend." His voice spewed with sarcasm. "You wake up. Being who you are, you take your time getting yourself up. You then say 'Oh _dear_." I assumed that it was directed that to me."

"What did you say?" Mai's anger flared up. "I did no such thing! I wouldn't call _you_ of all people 'dear!' I must have been half-asleep when I said that. I do have dreams, you know. When I said dear, I thought someone _else _was there. But instead I woke up to the nightmare that is you."

"So it would seem."

That had to have been the worst excuse she'd ever heard. Suddenly, it dawned on her that she was still gawking at him. Immediately noticing where she was looking, Mai quickly averted her eyes from him.

_Oh great, I'm sure he didn't notice **that**!_

"I wouldn't have known unless I saw it with my own eyes. It is true that women do fall apart."

Mai rolled her eyes. She wasn't exactly up for the verbal war with Kaiba at the moment. She was still reeling over what had just happened.

"Men, however, seem to wake up looking rather… presentable, wouldn't you agree, my _dear _Mai?"

He must have known! Right now he was probably relishing the fact that she had been caught admiring him. "That is—I uh—what I mean is--" _Why can't I come up with anything to say?_

Kaiba, to her surprise said nothing more and left the room, his smirk still plastered on his face.

Mai had lost...and to Kaiba, no less.

But she could not help but let out a small chuckle. This had to have been one of the most pleasant mornings she'd ever had.

--------

-edited out some parts here and there.

-I just noticed how short this chapter is…


	6. Chapter 6

**The Color of Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 6**

"Of all the stupid, arrogant, things… ARGH!" Mai yelled, as she squeezed the dear life out of her toothpaste.

She had nothing to say for once. HER! What had come over her she did not know? All she knew that Kaiba was standing there…with only a towel…

"Aaaaah! I don't know if the thought is going to haunt me or if it was…" she dared not finish her sentence, but chuckled instead when realizing what would have come if she did complete her words. "The nerve of that…boy!"

"Eh?" Mai looked puzzled at her toothbrush as it overflowed with toothpaste. "Guess I squeezed a bit too much out…"

--------

He was becoming quite impatient.

How long did it take for her to get ready?

Waiting. What a boring way to pass the time. Of course he wasn't about to bother himself with caring. Especially for THAT woman!

It wasn't as if he had anything to do. However, his displeasure was growing with the fact that it would cross his mind to wait for her to be ready.

_Women are infuriating creatures indeed._

He heard faint footsteps approaching him.

"Finally, you decide to show yourself." He spat at her, without looking up to see his new bedmate.

"Oh my, I didn't know I kept you waiting. I hope I didn't interfere with any hours you would otherwise spend obsessing over Mutou Yugi." She replied, with the most cheerful tone of voice.

"I thank you for your concern, but I would rather you send those empty sentiments to your precious friends. In the future, if possible, put more energy to how you present yourself. It's rather…" oh, how he'd been waiting to say this, "...frightening to wake to such horror."

"Likewise. Before a lady, one should not be in such attire as _you_ had presented."

"Once a lady _does_ present herself in front of me, I'll make a point to do so."

"Oh," she exclaimed, "how gracious and wonderful to know that'll you'll spare at least someone!"

Under his breath, he had to chuckle slightly. This felt like a challenge to him, not an interesting one to his standards, but a somewhat acceptable one. Although the exchange of words would be better way to pass his time then waiting her to put herself together.

"Kujaku Mai."

"Yes, Kaiba-kun!"

"Here." He handed her a stack of papers.

She blinked several times. "What's this?"

"A contract. Read it over. I only warn you, if you breach any part of that contract, there

will be…consequences."

"You don't trust little old me?"

"I don't trust things I can't control. You just happen to be one of those _things_"

She began to skim through the contract. She then looked up at him with a puzzled look "You honestly can't expect me not to wear yellow!"

"I can and I will. That is if you wish to stay employed. It's an unflattering color for anyone. It doesn't bring out one's…presence. Besides, I detest the color and having you wear it besides me will only ruin my stature. AND before you even speak like I know you want to, I will hear no more arguments!"

"…all because of yellow?" Mai questioned. To which Kaiba nodded. "All right, agreed" she brushed off further perusing the question, as it would go nowhere. Although it was a strange request, it didn't affect her as much.

She continued to scan through the words, all the "I" and "You" and "PARTY" words seemed rather garbled and confusing for a simple job of pretending to be Kaiba's girlfriend.

After skimming through most of the "rules" and "regulations" Mai stumbled on another, peculiluar statement.

**YOU agrees to refrain from forming personal interest in and/or must stay away from other relationship other than PROFESSIONAL. **

"So…you're afraid I'll leave you, _lover boy_?"

Kaiba knowing perfectly well what she was speaking about retorted with a snort, "What you do outside of this facility and contract is your own discretion. But I would like to keep the family image Kaiba Corp. intact. So I would rather see to it that my _lovely lady_ does not get caught giving the DOG any "kibbles and bits" in public"

"Very cute, Kaiba" Mai said sarcastically, not amused that Kaiba had to mention Jounochi again.

"Please don't tell me you're getting emotional on me."

"Hmph, when it comes to you Kaiba, emotions are never the issue." Mai sighed, "I agree then to your terms and conditions, there is no need to read through the whole thing. I get the gist of it, _sweetie_"

"Fantastic, _lovey_! I knew you would agree to whatever got you your money. Now we're going to see about getting you some new…attire"

"Clothes? " Mai raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Snakes too have to shed off their skins. I'm sure you'll see to it about following your kind's example and removing your tight-skinned clothing"

"So you've noticed, huh?" she playfully replied.

"Yes, well, it's hard not to notice, the tight… t-t-that is... well it's inappropriate because of the children!"

"Already speaking of children, are we Kaiba? But we've only just begun to consummate our relationship! And you want us to have children already? My, oh My, aren't we in a hurry to find an heir." She cooed at his rather flustered appearance.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." He reached into his pocket, "Here, here is a credit card. Buy yourself something that you would think I would like… no, no—that's not what I meant. Buy something presentable. My tastes have nothing to do with it."

"Kaiba, why are you so nervous? Are you sure you don't want to come with and help me… try the clothes on?" she winked at him.

"No… that's quite all right. I will accept your judgment…that is, what you believe I would think was good enough to wear. "

"Good enough to wear?" she repeated back, with the most mischievous smile across her face. "So what's great for me to wear Kaiba.? I'm sure you've thought of it."

_Damn woman, turning my words against me… not like I didn't put myself in this position in the first place. _"Yes, Yes, whatever you think is fine with me. Get going. I need to get to work and your being is---"

"A distraction? Or is it more of an attractive attention getter that keeps you from focusing on the task on hand?"

"Well, not that I'm trying to help you continue conjuring up these delusions, I'll agree to what you just said."

"So long as we still have you obeying anything I say, I'm fine!" she gleefully said as she walked towards the door. "Until later, lover boy" she left him alone.

…_..until later…. My lovely lady._

--------

-I loved this chapter. I like how they're arguing… how I came up with that stuff surprises me!

-edited some lines.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Color of Your Eyes**

I went ahead and rewrote this to try and make Kaiba the Kaiba we all know and love. I just need to get my groove back, honestly. I know it seems like this chapter doesn't advance the romance, but you know, I like it that they're taking their grand time with it. Now please read and review. I honestly need some feedback to make me continue writing. I love you guys for helping me out!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All copyrighted material belongs to their respective owners.

**Chapter 7**

"I AM TELLING YOU!! SETO KAIBA GAVE ME THIS CREDIT CARD TO BUY CLOTHES WITH!"

"Ma'am, please refrain from raising your voice!"

"I will not!"

"Please we ask that you calm down, we've called the police and they are on their way here--"

"But I didn't do anything wrong!!"

Mai was feeling her cheeks flare. She struggled in her seat but found it nearly impossible to flee, as she was being held in place by a security guards.

"I am telling you to call Seto Kaiba right now! Do you have any idea what he'll do when he finds out about this!?"

"Just-Sit-Still-Ma'am" stuttered the security guard, still struggling to keep Mai seated.

She had to groan very loudly at this whole situation. How in the world did she end up at this point?

----- **30 Minutes Earlier**-------

"How cute!" Mai squealed ,as she discovered small boutique with the most elegant looking clothes in its window display.

"You can drop me off right here driver!" Mai beckoned to the driver. Kaiba had set up Mai with the works. Her own driver, a cell phone, and a credit card. Mai figured that probably when Mokuba came with him on these trips all these perks would normally go to him. Not that she minded at all.

Not hesitating another moment, she jumped out of the car and ran into the store. She felt like a small child in a candy store. She had heard before that she should go down this particular street to find the latest fashions and boy was she right. The first shop she saw had the most beautiful dress she ever saw.

Without any hesitation she walked into the store. She stopped to take in the situation. The place was so small, and looked like it catered to the best.

"Excuse me…" she heard a voice call to her.

Mai turned her attention to a woman who was probably in her 20s, but looked as if she was in her 30s. She was dressed professionally in a business suit with her hair tied back in a tied bun. She looked almost bothered as she approached Mai, "May I help you?"

"No, that's okay" Mai replied, "I'm just looking around"

"I'm sorry to say Ma'am" she said almost haughtily, "but the bathroom is for paying customer's only."

Mai laughed sarcastically at the women, "No, I'm not here for the restroom" she would have liked to chew the women out but now wasn't the time, "I'd like to see that dress that was on the display window."

"I'm afraid that might a bit out of your price range"

Mai chuckled, this time trying hard to contain her temper, "I'm pretty sure I can handle the price."

"--We don't have your size--"

"Look!" Mai barked at the women "I'm pretty sure you have a size 4 in here somewhere. Why don't you take your pretty little head to the back and get the dress."

The women scoffed and stormed off as she went to grab the dress that Mai had requested. She later returned with the exact dress Mai was goggling and in her size, "Would you like to try it on, Ma'am?"

"No need" Mai would come back if it didn't fit, she reached in to her pocket to grab the credit card that Kaiba had given her earlier that day. "Here, charge it to this account"

"Ma'am I'm going to have to see some ID"

Rolling her eyes, Mai reached into another pocket but was stopped in mid-stance as the lady yelled at the security that was standing at the door. "Security! This woman is trying to pay with a stolen card"

"WHAT?!?! What do you mean stolen! Get your hands off me!!"

-------**Present**--------

"Look! Let me just call Kaiba. I'm sure he can straighten this out!"

Before she could even let the woman in front of her protest, she reached into her other pocket to find the cell phone and looked through the phone book. She was glad that Mokuba had Kaiba's phone number stored. But there had to be at least four numbers for her to choose from. She picked the first one and prayed that it was the right one.

"Hello? You've reached the office of Kaiba Coporation." a woman's voice answered

_Darn_, she thought, but she might as well ask to speak with him. "Put me through to Seto Kaiba right now!"

"Mr. Seto Kaiba is away on business in America."

"Then get me in touch with him."

"I'm afraid Mr. Seto Kaiba has asked that we don't disturb at this moment. May I take a message?"

"No, you may not. Then get me Mokuba! Anything will be good!"

"May I ask who this is?"

"Tell him it's Mai!"

"Miss, I'm afraid that both Mr. Seto Kaiba and Mr. Mokuba Kaiba are too busy to be taking your call."

"Look, this is an emergency, just let Mokuba know that it is Mai Kujaku calling and I'm sure he'll answer. Got it!"

"All right, please hold"

Mai crossed her fingers. It was a long-shot asking if Mokuba who was back in Japan, but anything was better than nothing, and she figured that Mokuba would have the easiest time contacting his older brother.

"Mai-san?" Mokuba's voice chimed,

"Oh Mokuba! I'm glad to hear your voice!"

"Mai-san, it really is you! How are you?"

"I'm not doing good. I'm in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?"

"They're accusing me of stealing your brother's credit card!"

Mai went ahead and explained the whole situation to Mokuba. Mokuba listened attentively on the other line as she explained. She did omit the whole part that she was going to be working for Kaiba, since she wasn't sure if he was aware of that part or not.

"So my brother gave you that card to use…. Normally when I go to America I don't have trouble using that card…. In any case, I'll get in touch with my big brother for you. What the name of the store?"

"Lyla's." Mai stated, "Oh, thank you Mokuba!"

"No problem. Better yet, why don't I see if I can transfer you to him!"

Mai heard a couple of beeps before she heard a gruff voice answer, "Mokuba, what is it?"

"No it's me, Kaiba! I need your help!"

Kaiba inhaled deeply, "How--How dare you call me on this line! This line is only for me and Mokuba, you have no right to call this line at all--"

Before he could continue with his rant she cut him off, "No, No, No… I'm at this boutique called Lyla's and they're accusing me of theft and--"

Kaiba sighed over the phone, " I didn't know I had to teach you that you had to pay for stuff. Not everything is on a five-finger discount."

"Would you please just listen to me! I tried paying but they don't believe that you gave me the credit card and now they've called the police and they have---"

CLICK.

"Kaiba…?" she asked with desperation in her voice, but all she could hear was dead air.

She looked in disbelief as the sales woman took the phone away from her.

_That bastard!!_

---------------------------------

Kaiba groaned as he hung up the phone. Even Mokuba wasn't this much trouble, and he was a child. What was so hard for Mai to just go in and buy something?

He heard his phone ring, and once again it was Mokuba's private number appearing on screen. How many times was she going to call him before she got the point! "Why are you bothering me again!" he answered.

"Big brother?"

"Mokuba. Why did Mai call me from your line?"

"She said she was in trouble, big brother. She said you gave her your credit card to buy clothes with and now she's being held and they're planning to hand her over to the police."

"Understood, Mokuba. I don't need to hear anything more about that woman's situation. I'll take care of it."

"I knew you would, big brother. I need to go, talk to you later!"

As he hung up the phone, he felt there was only one thing he could do. He picked up his phone and dialed another line, "I'm going to be out for the rest of the evening"

---------------------------------

Mai didn't know if she was on the verge of tears or on the verge of going mad. The police where standing outside speaking with the sales woman that had gotten her in this mess in the first place.

What was she to do? She stared at the ground and was beginning to well up with more anger. How could Kaiba just hang up on her like that? Leaving her out to dry.

She stared at the floor contemplating what she would have to do next. She felt like she was lost until…

"What do you think you are doing !?"

Either her ears were deceiving her or she was right. She looked up to see the one and only Seto Kaiba standing outside with the police officer and the sales woman. The look on Kaiba's face was full of frustration and anger.

"Would you care to explain as to why I was called all the way from my office to deal with this nonsense?" he yelled.

The sales woman meekly spoke up, "Mr. Seto Kaiba, we are only doing our job--"

"I rather not know about your job or your performance of it. From the look of it I can already tell the _wonderful _job you're doing."

Kaiba reached for his cell and began dialing, "Yes, it's me. Did you already call? Good. Yes I'm getting their names… one moment." he stared at both the officer and the saleswoman.

Both flustered they immediately answered their names nervously, the saleswoman calling herself, "Kimberly Stamos" and the officer names "Ron Alan". He repeated those names back to the person who was on the other side of his cell.

"All right, got the names. Make sure you get it done." he hung up his cell and smirked at the two people before him, "Just wanted to let him know who were the two people responsible for the _wonderful _treatment my company has received today. I'm sure that he'll be glad to send my regards to the head of the police and the owner of Lyla's."

The way he had said he'd let their supervisors know how wonderful they were, meant it wasn't a good thing at all. In fact, the lack of information as to what he had planned made everyone extremely nervous.

Kaiba left them and walked into the store and over to Mai who was still being forced into her seat. Kaiba shot the man one good death glare, which prompted him to release Mai from his grasps. Mai got up and shoved the security man.

"Now, now, you wouldn't want to be arrested for assualt now do you?" Kaiba said mockingly at Mai.

"How dare you hang up on me!"

"Is that how you thank your savior?"

"You're the one who got me in this situation in the first place."

"Yes, you're right. I mean, I have a huge company I have to run, which means, according to that pretty head of yours, yes I have a lot of time on my hands. So I'll confess, I felt this odd inclination today. I felt like taking the time to call this store and asking them to hold you under suspicion of theft. I even called the police myself . To add icing to the cake and make myself the even grander hero to save my heroine, I plotted that I would come down and yell at them on your behalf." he scoffed, "Yes I have nothing better to do to irritate you!

"See I knew it! All you do is think about me!" Mai was not at all happy with his sarcastic tone, she was already irritated enough to take her anger out on him with one punch.

"Just get into the damn car!" he ordered at her.

"Don't order me around! I don't see how you can't simply say, 'Mai, please get into the car so I may have more time to think about you' "

"Once again on the mark! Yes, I'm going to take more time thinking about you all right! I'll keep thinking, is it anymore possible for this woman to try find excuses for me to be with her!"

"Not even remotely!" Mai yelled, as she began leaving the store, hitting or shoving whatever was in her way. All the while, Kaiba was following her with a smirk.

They both got into the car that Kaiba had arrived in, leaving the scene with three flabbergasted people.

"….okay…just what happened here?" said the sales woman, who was not sure what happned and didn't even bother asking anymore questions.

---------------------------------

"Stupid woman!" he yelled, "Could you not have handled that yourself!"

"Are you going to be barking that the whole way back?" she crossed her arms, "I didn't even get one piece of clothing!"

"I guess it's there not helping that either." Kaiba pushed on the intercom button, "Driver, take us to EVERBLUE"

Mai looked up at Kaiba, "to the clothing store, EVERBLUE?"

"We'll try this again. Only this time, I'll hold your hand…not literally though…"

Mai shrugged, "I guess there _isn't _helping it… but…um…" she bit her lip slightly, she didn't want to say thank you, instead she said, "Whatever"

He shot her a crooked smile, "Please don't tell me I also have to pay for a speech therapist. I can't believe that your vocabulary is that limited."

Mai clenched her fist in the air, trying so very hard not to punch Kaiba at that very moment.

---------------------------------

**Author Notes**

- I went ahead and completely changed this chapter. I too was not very happy with the previous version and did what I thought was better. I highly doubt Kaiba is OC now. I just had to watch old episodes of the man to get my inspiration back!

**To my reviewers**

I'm sorry you had to read the stuff from before, hopefully this makes up for it! Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
